


You with your words like knives

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: The school bully Jake Fraser-Mcgurk gets the upper hand on the other children in the schoolyard as he asserts his dominance.
Kudos: 1





	You with your words like knives

The bell rang for lunch and the students all rushed out of their seats for the door. 

Jake Fraser-Mcgurk and his mates strolled after the masses, taking their time. 

"Hey you," Jake said, spotting a kid who had ducked down to tie his shoelaces. 

Jake caught up to him and held out a hand. "give us your lunch money," he said, bluntly. His mates flanked him. 

The kid whimpered and put a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a handful of change, dropped it in Jake's open palm, and ran off crying. 

"Barely a dollar in coins," Jake groaned, annoyed. 

They made their way to the canteen and joined the queue in the middle. 

"Thanks babe," Jake said to the girl holding his place in the line. He planted a kiss on her cheek and she ran off giggling to her friends. 

Jake glanced around at the others in the line. He spotted that jock who only passed each grade because of his stellar cricket scores. "Hey Scott," Jake called to get his attention. 

Scott Boland swivelled around, searching for whoever called his name. 

"I'm behind you," Jake said, trying not to roll his eyes at the guy's stupidity. 

Scott glanced down at Jake. "oh hi, Jake!" He said, grinning dopily, "you ready for the nets practice tonight?"

"Sure, I can't wait," Jake said, nonchalantly. Cricket was like water off a duck's back for him. He didn't need practising. 

"I've got you out twice, champ," Scott said, cheekily. 

Now Jake did roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah, no need to brag," he said. He opened his palm to show the change that he'd stolen from the kid earlier. He picked out a 20 cent coin. "You want a 20?" 

Scott's eyes lit up. "Really?" Scott said, excitedly.

"Yep sure, I'll swap it for one of those small gold ones worth 2," Jake said, praying that this big lug fell for it. 

Scott searched through his palm, brow furrowed, and finally, after Jake had held his breath for an eternity, he pulled out a shiny $2 coin. "Here you go, bud," Scott said, giving the coin to Jake. "can't buy much with a 2 anyway."

Jake took the $2 coin and handed the 20 cent piece to Scott. "pleasure doing business with you," he said, smiling greedily. 

Scott grinned and turned to face the front of the line. It was his turn. He bought his usual pie, sausage roll and diet Coke and handed the lunch lady a heap of coins. 

The lady just dropped all the coins in the till and called next. Scott bounded off with his food to join his mates on the cricket field.

Jake moved up to the front of the counter. "what do we want, boys?" Jake murmured. 

"A packet of Pods," Mackenzie Harvey piped up. 

"Red frogs," Sam Harper replied.

"Hey lady, I'll have lots of Pods and red frogs for my boys and... Um... Some tater tots," Jake said, handing over his money. 

The lady got the items and painstakingly counted the money. "it's not enough," she droned. 

Jake stared at Mackenzie. "Macca?" He said, pointedly. "you heard her."

Mackenzie pulled out a crumpled $5 note that he'd earned from working at the supermarket on weekends. Jake snatched it and gave it to the lady. 

"5 cents short," the lady said in a monotone. 

Mackenzie held up his open palms and shook his head. Jake turned to Sam and raised his eyebrow. 

Sam sighed and handed over a 5 cent coin. 

Jake took their food and strutted out of the canteen area, his best friends hurrying to keep up. 

Mackenzie and Sam watched as Jake munched through all the pods, red frogs and tater tots. 

Sam tried to sneak a hand into the red frogs. 

"No!" Jake yelled, slapping Sam's hand.

"I paid $5 for the pods..." Mackenzie whispered nervously, angling his hand toward the pods bag. 

"You paid shit," Jake spat, spraying pods crumbs in Mackenzie's face. 

Eventually when Jake was full, he let his mates feast on the crumbs and the one red frog smooshed on the bottom. They both grinned and greedily dug in to Jake's crumbs. 

Boy, it was the BEST being Jake's friend, Sam thought, knowing that Mackenzie was thinking the same thing.


End file.
